Not So Unlucky
by DiamondMoonTears
Summary: Jinx is wondering if she really is where she belongs. Will someone convince her to join the side of good? [oneshot] Jinx and Kid Flash


After what seemed like an eternity night had finally settled in.

It can be safely assumed that most villains at this hour were safe in their lairs, a place of comfort and familiarity. Possibly even in the middle of discussing future heists and video games. However, there was one on the prowl that had no interest in either at the moment…

Jinx stood with her shoulders held high on the top of the Wayne building. Her eyes peered down at the streets below her, as if she was looking for something, or someone. Her grip tightened on a small red rose she held in her hand. After no results, she angrily sighed. She backed away from the edge of the roof until she hit the large lit up Wayne sign; she let herself slide to the ground, trying to sort out all of the events that had happened recently.

The memories came at her like a bullet. The museum heist, how Kid Flash had ruined her plans, how he destroyed half their hideout (including HER room!), embarrassing her in front of Madam Rouge, making her look like a fool, but also how these events showed Madam Rouge's true colors…

She scowled. "Evil witch!" She pounded her fist against the gravel. Just the thought of that woman made her angry. "I can't believe I looked up to her.." Jinx ground her teeth together. She had been trying so hard; by capturing Kid Flash she would earn her right to be respected by the brotherhood of evil. Maybe even accepted into their ranks, could that be where she belongs? Belong. Now that's a word Jinx couldn't bring to associate herself with. It seemed that she didn't really belong anywhere, either she has to act to blend in or go her own path to do what she wants. The last one wound her up here. Her brows furrowed. She couldn't have gone along with Madam Rouge, what she was doing was something Jinx did not want anything to do with. As much as Jinx wanted to be apart of the brotherhood of evil, she wasn't so sure if that is the best idea now. What's the use if all they care about is hurting others for their own purposes? Do means justify the ends? And what were those ends?

Jinx sighed again. Her life was complicated. She was beginning to wonder if she even liked being a thief anymore. Of course it was fun at times but it did have its drawbacks. And if that's what the brotherhood of evil required of her to join their ranks, she refused to fold to such conditions. Knocking out guards and on lookers was one thing, but to kill? No way, that's not down her ally. That would be bringing things to a whole new level. Plus she would probably serve nothing more than a puppet for them, and that is not a role Jinx was ready to settle for. However, the brotherhood of evil was the only step up from where she was now, there is no other way to move up in the ranks of villains. She would be stuck at this level of petty crime and immature boys. Jinx shivered at the thought.

However… there was the option of joining _him. _Helping the speedy wonder, now that would be a job cut out for her. He was definitely as stubborn as she was, he couldn't seem to give up on her. But what charm, and the way those eyes looked at her, as if asking her…She practically slapped herself before she could think any further.

"Get a grip Jinx." She delicately began to pluck the petals off of the rose. "He loves me…" Her voice droned as she tossed it half-heartedly to the side and plucked another one. "He loves me not…"

"_I can't believe I'm crushing on him,"_ She thought as she continued to pluck the petals off the rose. _"He's not even my type…"_

"He loves me not…Figures" Jinx tossed the now petal-less rose to the side. She stood up and smirked, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. I'm too smart for him anyways."

As soon as she spoke, sirens went off all over the building. A light on the wall was flashing a bright red light; there had been a security breach.

Jinx's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"An alarm? But, but I didn't steal anything this time!" She cried out.

To the side of her, a door that led into the building burst open and a young man ran out, holding a red glowing vial in his hand. He was in a black jumpsuit and a red X decorated the chest. He had a mask on, it was in the shape of a white skull on the face, and the rest was colored in black. The white part was also decorated with the red X. His cape flew out behind him as he ran with his new prize in his hand.

Jinx looked at him, mouth wide open, she could not believe what she was seeing.

"_What the? What is he doing here?" _She thought as he ran past her, not even acknowledging that she was there. The sirens seemed to blaze even louder and the lights even brighter.

"Wait a minute!" Jinx reached out her hand as if to grab him.

Red X stopped at the edge of the building and looked down. He looked back at Jinx and lifted his free hand to her in some sort of salute as he stepped up on the edge.

"See ya." Red X said in his electronic voice as he hit a button on his belt and without another word he jumped off the building and what he did next seemed to vanish in thin air.

Jinx gasped and ran to the side of the building where Red X had just been. When she reached the edge she looked down, frantically searching for him -more so his body- on the street.

"What the- what the hell!"

Jinx's attention was brought back when she heard shouts come from the doorway Red X had just run out of. She whipped around and realized that it wouldn't take long for the guards to find her on the rooftop.

"Did he seriously plan this?!" Jinx realized she was going to be busted. She was a wanted criminal after all, whether or not she stole the whatever-it-was Red X had. She frantically looked for a place to hide. "Oh man. Oh man. Oh man."

She knew she didn't have much time. She looked to the building beside the Wayne building. "No, too obvious." She furrowed her brow and continued to look for options. She could feel herself starting to sweat as the voices and footsteps got louder.

Her eyes fell on the rooftop of the building situated on the other side of the street. It was a long shot, but she didn't have many options at this point. "Perfect." She grinned.

A cool breeze in the air made her short skirt billow out and around her as she looked at her new destination. She quickly backed up, not taking her gaze from the other building. She stopped when she was about to hit the large 'A' in 'Wayne'. She could hear the shouts coming from the stairwell.

_I probably have five seconds._ She stood there for a moment. The guards reached the doorway.

"Halt!" But then all in one sudden motion, she sprinted to the side of the building, and jumped off. Using both of her legs to propel her as far as she could get. The few citizens out at that hour didn't even notice the sorceress jumping over them, fifteen stories above their heads.

"Hahh!" She flipped in mid-air and thrust her hands behind her, she let out a big pink hex. The sudden burst of energy rocketed her all the way to the rooftop of the other building. She tumbled on the rubble and landed flat on her butt.

"Oof!" She moaned. She looked behind her, back at the Wayne building, which was swarming with guards now, and smiled. She was in the clear, just in time too. She walked to the edge of the building and made a face back at the guards, taunting them.

The guards locked their guns on her.

"Eek!!" She narrowly dodged the on-coming bullets and hid behind a huge vent they ceased fire.

"Can't take a joke." Jinx mumbled as she held her head to protect herself from the asphalt being sprayed everywhere. She waited for ages, even after they stopped shooting at her, just to play it safe before she came out of her hiding spot. When there were no guards left, she slowly stood up while rubbing her behind. "That's the last time I do that." Jinx said as she began to dust off her sleeves.

"Tell me about it, that looked like it hurt." A charming, male voice said behind her.

Jinx nodded. "Yeah no shit-" Her eyes widened.

She whirled around in a fighting pose- only to find no one there. Her cat eyes narrowed. She walked a short distance to the edge of the building and looked down.

She saw nothing out of the ordinary, which made her blink in confusion.

_Great I'm finally losing it._

"Well that was weird I thought I heard-" She turned around only to bump into a smiling Kid Flash.

Jinx screamed. She put her hands up to hex him but in doing so while stepping back she lost her footing, and tumbled right off the edge of the building.

Jinx screamed again but this time in terror. She shut her eyes tightly and expected the worse. A second later, the odd sensation in her stomach stopped and everything felt normal again.

Jinx took a deep breath. "That's it I guess. I'm in Hell." She said as she kept her eyes shut. _"Okay, here it goes…"_ She thought and she slowly opened one of her cat eyes. But instead of seeing flames and fire, which was what she expected, she saw another bright, blue eye.

In fact she saw two.

She opened her other eye and screamed yet again.

Kid Flash laughed. "Aw come on, you're not that bad" Jinx growled. But her eyes widened in shock when she immediately realized that Kid Flash was holding her bridal style. Jinx gasped and struggled to get out of his arms, but soon found that she could not.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." She uttered in a dangerous don't-mess-with-me tone. Her eyes flickered a bright pink but went back to normal. Kid Flash smiled.

"Come on! This would be a good time to show you something!" He said, as he looked her straight in the eye, not breaking his gaze. This took Jinx aback for a second and she stopped struggling to free herself. She slowly tried to get out of his arms again but this time, he stopped her. His eyes pleading her to trust him.

_Ugh. Don't give me that look… The thought of saying no to those eyes, the disappointment that would show if I decline- OH MY GOD WHY DO I CARE!?_ She mentally smacked herself.

"You know, it's _illegal_ to stalk someone in all 50 states." She spat out. Kid Flash merely smiled.

"Says the villain, who might I add, does illegal things on a regular basis." He shot back.

Jinx's eyes narrowed. He stumped her there. She held her hand up to his face and began to charge a hex. The bright pink light from her hand illuminated his face.

"How about you drop me, and I don't blow your face off."

Kid Flash huffed. "Fine, have it your way." And dropped her on the sidewalk. A few passersby's gave him dirty looks.

"She'll be just fine."

She sat there for a second, eyes wide in shock, then jumped up in a fury. "You jerk! I can't believe you dropped me!" She stopped shaking her fist when she realized he was no longer there. She blinked and looked to the left and right of her. He was nowhere to be found. She smacked her head. "Of course."

"Look I get your point but was that really necessary?!" She yelled to the air as she held her aching back.

Curious bystanders looked at her, wondering what all the yelling was about. "What are you looking at?" She grumbled and began to walk away, but she felt something squish underneath her shoe. She lifted her foot slowly to reveal yet another red rose on the ground. Jinx leaned over to pick it up and spotted a piece of folded paper with her name written on it. She opened it and read aloud:

" '_Jinx,_

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to do._

_Yours,_

_Kid Flash.' "_

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

_He wouldn't dare-_

Before she can finish her thought, she was swept off her feet (again) by Kid Flash.

"Ahhhhh!" Jinx cried out when she realized she was going at the speed of light. She threw her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

"Kid Flash!" She shouted angrily, burying her face in his shoulder. She was too afraid to look up, she felt like she was going to be sick because of the speed they were going at.

"Put me down right now!" She wailed.

She could hear him laugh. Oh how she had missed that laugh….no wait! She mentally kicked herself. She's a villain! She can't fall for a hero….

"We're almost there. Hold on a bit longer." He said as he ran by buildings and people before they even knew he was there. Jinx nodded in reply. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Kid Flash to get wherever the hell he was taking her, she would deal with him there…

-O-O-O-

"Jinx, you can open your eyes now."

Jinx snapped her eyes open and blushed. She must have looked like an idiot…. Her current thought got interrupted as she gasped at the site in front of her. She was standing on the rooftop of a run down building; Jinx could feel a more pronounced breeze in the air, that must mean they were near the ocean. She leaned and saw the drop from the building to the ocean waves. The pier.

_What an odd place to set this up._

A table accompanied by two chairs was beside a smiling Kid Flash. There was a candle in the middle of the table, with all sorts of roses surrounding it. Complete with a fancy tablecloth and silver wear, just for two. Jinx gawked and her anger was replaced by astonishment.

"This- this is all for me?" Her voice broke.

Kid Flash gave a small smile. "Surprise." He said. He drew up a chair and offered her a seat. Jinx hesitated.

"Aw, please Jinx? I worked hard to set this up. I just want to talk I promise, no tricks." He grinned.

_Gah. That smile, if he wasn't so charming I swear…_

Jinx nodded and sat down, although still a bit skeptical. She glanced at the table.

"This some fantasy scheme you've had for awhile?"

Kid Flash chuckled. "You're one to talk about fantasies, unicorn girl."

Jinx immediately turned a few shades darker than her hair.

"Nice set-up, but where's the food?" She snapped back.

Kid Flash helped push her chair in, then disappeared, appearing seconds later with Chinese food in his arms.

Jinx gaped. "You went all the way to China and back in less than ten seconds?!"

Kid Flash began placing the white cartons on the table.

"Nah, I just went to Chinatown."

_This-this kid is unbelievable…how did he think up all this? A better question is why is he doing this? I don't possess any information he may want, nor do I have anything that he would want. So WHY then. What's his motive?_

Jinx couldn't find the words to respond she was so deep in her thoughts. This worried Kid Flash.

"Wait, do you want me to go to China? I don't mind, but getting them to except the dollar these days is getting tricky-"

"No, no. This is fine there's no need for that." Jinx waved him off.

_He…He couldn't possibly be doing this all for me…could he?_

"Alright, then dig in!" And with that, Kid Flash began to chow down (at lightening speed, of course) on his meal.

Jinx nudged her chopsticks here and there, but finally gave in and began eating.

"So?"

Her sudden question made Kid Flash cease his feasting. He tentatively looked up at her with noodles still in his mouth. He slurped them up. "What?"

Jinx twirled her chopsticks. "What do you want?" She made sure to pose the question in a strict voice but not derogatory tone. After all she wanted him to answer.

He laughed. "What do I want? That's a funny question. A lot of things. What do you want?"

"Huh?" This took Jinx off guard. She hadn't expected him to answer her question with the same one. "What do I want…?"

"Well, ya." He popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

Jinx crossed her arms. "You answer first. Why did you set all this up? Trying to be romantic to get me to talk? Give you information about the Hive Five?"

Kid Flash snickered. "Sorry but I can't get over the fact you guys can't count. If you ever wondered why no one can take you guys seriously…"

Jinx's eyes started to glow a familiar pink. "You wanna finish that sentence?"

Kid Flash held up his hands. He chuckled. "All I'm saying is you gotta enjoy yourself more. Cut yourself some slack. You don't seem very happy with them, and I want to know why."

Jinx blinked. That wasn't a question she was expecting.

"Well…I guess, I guess it's everything." Her fists tightened the more she thought about it. "Yeah…they're all immature, dependent, good-for-nothing, unfocused jerks that only care about themselves. They don't take anything seriously and they don't listen." Her voice was starting to rise. "It's so frustrating, sometimes it really does drive me insane!" She gazed off into the waves. "They...I feel like they hold me back. That…I dunno, I thought I had more potential, but I'm starting to think otherwise." She looked down now, beaten.

"You're wrong."

Jinx looked up. "What?"

She found herself looking right into Kid Flash's brilliant blue eyes. "I said you're wrong. You're much better than them, Jinx. But I don't understand why you stoop to their level. Why do you fight for evil?"

Jinx could feel her stomach knotting. "Because…I don't have a choice."

Kid Flash shook his head. "Yes you do! Everyone has a choice! That's a lousy excuse for committing crimes and hurting innocent people!"

"Well not for me!" Jinx was yelling now. "You think it's easy? You think it's easy to bare this burden?" She stood up, knocking her chair over, and proceeded to throw a hex out towards the ocean. The pink beam collided with the water and created a huge wave.

She walked away from the table, until she was at the edge of the roof, looking down the side into the ocean. "All I am is unlucky- everything about me! Everyone I know must share that burden too. That's why…" She could feel tears welling up.

"Why you won't get close to anyone?"

Kid Flash was standing next to her, looking out at the ocean as well. She bowed her head. "It's my way of life. The way it is I…I just can't become attached to anyone."

"Let me help-"

"No" Her voice broke.

Kid Flash winced. "Please…"

"I said **no**. I don't need your help."

"Do you really believe what you just said?"

Jinx contemplated. "…Yes."

"Didn't convince me."

She scowled. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone! I was born with this curse and I will deal with it in my own way. And that way will stay that way until I die."

_Oh great, push him further away you idiot._ Her thoughts were racing._ There goes your chance of ever being with him._

"I know what I'm doing." She whispered to herself miserably.

Kid Flash sighed. "That's really morbid and untrue. I'll start to change that starting now."

"Oh yeah? How?" Jinx asked in an unbelieving tone.

Kid Flash turned to her and produced a small, wrapped box. "For me?" Jinx asked in surprise and when he handed it to her, his smile didn't falter. "I have a feeling you would like it." He said in an amused voice.

Part of Jinx felt very taken aback, but the other part was curious to see what was inside. She slowly took off the wrapping paper until there was nothing but the box. She glanced at Kid Flash for reassurance and he gave a small laugh.

"Go on," He encouraged her.

Jinx looked back at the box and lifted her hand. It faltered, only for a second, before she lifted the top off the box. She gazed in and suddenly gave a cry of joy.

"How…. how did you-?" She felt a rush of feelings hit her all at once. She reached in and lifted out a small golden eye-shaped amulet with a small ruby embedded in the center. Jinx turned to look at him, a questioning but overall happy look on her face.

"Did you…. did you steal it?"

Kid Flash put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"I think you would find it pays off to be able to run to different parts of the world for materials." He winked. "I made it myself. Sorry it's not as big as the original"

"You…you made this? For me…?" Jinx couldn't believe it. Her hand felt numb as she looked at the beautiful amulet that it held. No one had ever made her something before.

Then, the tears came, and Jinx didn't stop them.

"Yeah! Boy those guys in Egypt though, I've gotta say, getting that gold- Whoa! Hey! What's the matter? Do you not like it?" He gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Flash!" She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much." She sobbed into his shoulder. Kid Flash smiled and embraced her. "You're very welcome Jinx. I'm glad you like it" They stood for what felt like minutes, it felt like that's all there ever was, and all Jinx ever needed.

She looked at him, and smiled. Before either knew what was happening, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Jinx immediately blushed and drew back; horrified she had just ruined everything.

_Oh. My. God. You've done it now._

However, much to her surprise, he grabbed her arms and wrapped them back around his neck, pulling her back towards him. "Hang on there, I don't think you're done." And with that he pulled her into a real, full lip-lock kiss. A second later they broke apart but still held each other in an embrace.

Kid Flash flashed a grin. "See? You're not so unlucky after all."

Jinx smiled back through her tears of joy and dangled the amulet between them.

"Now I'm not. Because of you." She laughed through her tears. "Say, will you help me put this on?"

Kid Flash laughed and let go of her. He held out his hand.

"But of course, as you wish my lady." She handed him the necklace and he securely fastened it around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She said, touching it.

"You want to know what else is beautiful?"

Jinx waited.

"Food. Food is beautiful. Can we continue our meal? I'm still starving."

Jinx laughed. "Of course Flash. But not if I eat it first!" And with that she pivoted, and ran towards the table.

Kid Flash grinned.

"You're on!"

Jinx giggled as she ran. She felt the amulet bumping against her chest. Maybe this was a sign. The first time things were looking up for her.


End file.
